Many users may be concerned with the location, safety, and/or security of various people and/or assets. For example, a user may be concerned about the safety and/or security of their children, parents (e.g., elderly), etc., and may want to track (e.g., monitor) the location of their children, parents, etc. The user may want to be notified when their children leave a location (e.g., leave their school, leave their home, etc.). Other users may want to monitor whether certain users leave a location. For example, a person may be under house arrest or probation and may not be allowed to leave the person's home, and the user may want to monitor the person to ensure that the person does not violate their house arrest/probation (e.g., does not leave the person's home). Another user may be concerned with the security of an asset (e.g., a physical item). For example, a business may be concerned with the security of a high-cost product sold by the business. The business may want to be notified when the asset is no longer in the vicinity of the business's location.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.